You Could Be The One
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Meet Detective Swan, she's the toughest of the tough. But what happens when the one person who means the most to her comes back. Can this one person help Bella break through her shell and finally learn how to love and how it feels to be loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

Hello everyone my name is Isabella Swan. I'm Forks Homicide Detective. I'm 25, 5'8, weight 125, build but lanky in a feminine way. I'm a lesbian, jealous? Well this is my story. Don't like it? Well then don't read. I've want to tell y'all about my life story. Now not everything is always happy and good, I have many flaws. Well know that you know a little about me let us begin.

~~~xxxx~~~

"Ha ha ha ha. Wait that's not what happen. Let me tell you what happen." I yell out trying to control my laughter.

"Ok see what had happen was I was chasing after the perp but what I didn't see was the fucker had a pitbull chained up at the back of the building. So when I saw him slow down and stop and then reached for something in the ground. Then he stand and turns around to see me running at him. He just smirks and yells "sic em boy!".

Next thing I see is a big ass blue nose pitbull run at me. I swear I turned around and started running, but I wasn't fast enough so the damn thing bit into my leg and pulled me to the ground.

I yell out in pain and now you all know I love dogs so I just try to pry his mouth open to leg my leg go because the damn thing was crushing and breaking it.

Then Emmett finally runs up by me and yells "holy shit Bells! Hold still I'll shoot him in the head!" As he pulls his gun and aims at the dog I-"

"The crazy bitch grabs her gun and aims it at me!" Emmett says cutting me off. "She looks at me with a serious face and says, "if you shoot the dog Emmett I will not hesitate to shoot you as well.", I'm thinking she has lost her damn mind!" He exclaims.

I cut his off and continue tell the story. "Well yeah! I didn't want him to kill the poor innocent animal for his owner's mistakes. But anyways then I yell at him not to worry about the dog to catch the damn perp. So then he gets up and runs after him." I say laughing.

"So how did you get the dog off your leg?" Asked Esme.

"Oh backup came and shot him with a tranquilizer and subdued him." I explain with a smile.

"Wow Bella I knew you loved dogs but damn not this much. I'm sorry but if it were me I'd shoot the damn thing." Says Edward as he cuddles up Jasper's side.

"Well see that's the difference between us Eddie. I got bigger balls than you, that's why your a lawyer and I'm a detective." I say smug.

"Oh screw you Bella." He huffs before nuzzling his face into Jasper's neck, while Jasper just laughs at his husband's whining. Emmett and I laugh along with him.

We all just laugh and joke around. Until Esme tells me to come into the kitchen and help her cook the food.

"I so glad you finally decided to come Bella. It's been a while since you visited." She says softly as she hugs me from the back.

I turn and hug her back. "I'm sorry Esme I just been so caught up in my work I hardly have time for anybody or anything. I mean I even have all the girls who dumped me to prove it." I say into her hair before place a kiss on her forehead.

Esme was always like a mom to me since my mom left me and my dad when I was 6. But now I'm a 25 year old detective who's still single and is lonely.

The Cullen's are Emmett's family and they always what me over but as you may already know, I'm to caught up in my job which is both a good and a bad thing.

"Don't worry Bella you always have us. Oh and I have a surprise for you so close your eyes." She says happy and point at me eyes to shut them.

I shut my eyes and laugh. "Ok mom they're closed. But please hurry before I burn the food." I hear her laugh and run into the house.

I the hear the sound of heals clicking come up and stop in front of me. "Ok Bella open your eyes." I hear Esme say. I then open my eyes and gasp.

"Hey Izzy, long time no see huh?"

I can't breath or move. The one girl who I've always loved was standing in front of me blushing and nervous.

"Alice." I whisper before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys I decided I wanted to start another story but about Bella being a cop. I love the stories when she is one. I just like how its so different and unique because of the people who write them.<strong>

**Now I would love to know what you think so far so please review and tell me if you think I should fix something or its bad, good, anything. It'll mean a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

"Ugh." I groan and I open my eyes and see a whole bunch of figures standing over me.

"Oh oh shut up shut guys I think she's waking up. Bella, are you ok?" Asks a soft voice

"What the hell?" I ask sitting up with someone's help. I shake my head and rub my eyes before looking around to see everybody.

"You ok Bella bear?" Ask Emmett.

"Yeah Em, I'm alright. Just a slight headache." I say rubbing my head feeling a small bump there.

"Ok boys move away from her so she can breath." Ordered Esme.

I groan as I try to get up. "Whoa Bella baby let me help you." Esme says as she put my arm over her shoulder and help lift me up.

"Thanks mom." I say to Esme kissing her temple.

"Your welcome baby girl. Now come on let's go to Alice bedroom so you can lay down."

She leads us up stairs and into Alice room. I look around and she her room full of color. Her walls design was glow in the dark paint splatters.

"Lay down Bella you sure had a nasty fall. You want to explain to me why you fainted when you saw Alice?" She asks, sitting next to me on the bed hold my hand in hers.

"I don't know mom, it's just I saw her standing there after she left me three years ago to Paris and all my old feeling and new emotions hit me like a semi truck and I guess it was to much for my mind to process at the time." I say shrugging.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. I forgot about that but I didn't know that you would react the way you did." She coos at me while rubbing my back with one and and my hand with the other.

"It's ok mom you had no idea. Uh is she still here?" I ask getting nervous again.

"Yes she's down stairs in the living room. She's worried about Bella."

I try to swallow the lump the formed in my throat. "Uh can to tell her to come up here, I want to talk to her alone if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not baby girl. I'll get her just wait a minute." She says getting up from the bed and walks out the door.

I try not o be nervous so I take a few deep breaths in until I'm finally calm again. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. I see Alice poke her head in and walks in closing the door behind her.

"Hey there. How you feeling?" She ask clearly concerned.

"I'm alright. Sit down please." I say patting a stop next to me on the bed. She walks toward me and sits next to me.

"How was Paris?" I ask.

"It was great, but I missed home to much so I decided to come and move back." She states looking at me for my reaction.

I'm shocked and pissed. _'She moved away from here, from me just to come back.'_ I think as a scowl forms on my face.

"Your coming back? I though Paris was everything you wanted. I mean that's what you told me when I had proposed to you." I say with scowl.

She sighs. "Bella, I though it was what I wanted but I've missed my home town, my family, and I've missed you so much." She says softly, looking at me with pleading eyes as if pleading me to understand.

I stand up and start pacing. I look at her and get angry.

"You left me Alice, I proposed to you and you said no because you wanted to go to Paris and travel. That you didn't want to be tied down, those were your words Alice. And know you come back and think it's all hunky dory." I say rushed out in anger.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella please understand, I didn't know what I want back then. I was too immature for marriage." She pleads.

I shake my head. "No you can't come back and expect me to just welcome you back with open arms."

"I'm not Bella I know it wasn't going to be easy but I was hoping that you still loved me enough to see past all the old hurt and be in a relationship with me again." She say getting up grabbing my hand rubbing her thumb over my scared knuckles.

"Of coarse I love you Alice, but you left me. How am I supposed to just forget all the pain you put me threw?" I say still not moving my hand out of hers, loving the feeling of her touching me.

Then she grabbed my face softly and kissed my lips. I felt all the love I had for her come back. I deepened the kiss and pulled her body close to mine feeling all of her press up on me.

She moaned and I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I groaned at her taste after years of since I last kissed her.

She wrapped her fingers in my hair pulling me closer and our tongue fighting for dominance. I break away from her lips for breath and trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh Bella." She moans as I bite her neck then sucking at it. I feel heat erupt in my core, I wanted nothing more than to lay her down and take here again and again.

"God, yes Bella!" Groans and I kiss down her shirt and suck on the swells of her breast.

She pulls me closer and pulls her bra and shirt down so her breast were out and open for me.

"God." I gasp and see her erected pink nipple. I suck it into my mouth and moan at her sweet taste of vanilla.

She pulls my head closer to her chest and then up to her lips into a fiery kiss again.

"_Stop Bella! This is what she wants. We have to make her prove herself before we can take her back."_ I hear the little voice in the back of my head yell at me.

I finally pull my lips away from her and them pull away from her. And take a couple steps back away from her.

"Bella?" She looks confused and aroused.

"Baby come back I need you. I miss your touches." She pleads coming closer.

I move away from her to towards the door.

"No Alice. If you truly want me and love me as you say you do then we are going to take this slow and you have to show that you are being honest and sincere. Not just you want to fuck me until you leave me again. Understood?" She look upset but hopeful.

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry. I've just missed your touch and kisses so much. But I'll take it slow with you and prove to you that I do love you and what to have a life with you and only you." She says coming to me hugging me.

I look at her pull her shirt and bra back into place. She blushes and kisses me softly.

I kiss her back then we break apart and head back down stairs.

"Hey there they are!" Exclaims Emmett.

Esme comes and hugs us. "Good come on girls dinners ready."

We follow her in to kitchen and sit down at the table and chat away eating and joking.

I look at Alice and see she's happy and smiling.

"_She looks really happy, maybe she's being truthful. Well, we'll soon find out."_

* * *

><p><strong>Damn guys sorry for not updating this story for the longest. I was deciding whether I should keep going with this story or not. It might be a challenge, but hey that's what all writing is right?<strong>

**Well I hope you likes this chapter.**

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites. And mostly to those who reviewed.**

**Please review and let me know watcha think._  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

"Detective Swan, over here!" Calls the medical examiner.

"What do we got Doc?"

"Male, Asian, age around 25. Multiple gunshot wounds to the upper body caused him to bleed out within matter of minutes."

"Damn, how many?" I ask bending down by the doctor.

"Uh looks like seven detective." He stands up and motions for his team to get the body.

"Any id or anything?" I ask looking around the scene.

"Sorry detective he has nothing and we haven't found anything to tell us who our John doe here is. I'll take him to the the morgue and do an autopsy and give you my findings." He says.

"I groan as I stand up and look away from the body. "Alright Mike see then."

He nods and walk to help his team load up the body.

I walk to Emmett who was talking to a witness.

"Hey Em." I greet him.

He turns to me. "Hey Swan, give me a minute to finish taking a statement from this girl here and then we'll go and grab some lunch."

"No it's ok I just wanted to tell you that I'm meeting Alice up for lunch so I'll see you at the morgue when the results and information are in."

"Oh ok well then I'll call Rosie and get some lunch wit her. Oh and Bella are you sure you want to give Alice a chance? I mean I know she's my sister and all but she hurt you real back when she left you." He says, concern laced in his tone.

"Yeah Em, I'm sure. Look we're taking it slow right now so I can see if she really wants to be with me again of just toy with me just to leave me again." I pat his back and head to my car.

* * *

><p>I drive up to Esme's house and get out of the car.<p>

I walk up the stairs and ring the bell. After a minute or two Esme opens the door.

"Oh hello Bella, come in come in." She gestures me in the house.

"You ok Belly?" She ask. Esme is the only one that is allowed to call me that since she's like a second mom to me.

"Haha no everything is alright I'm just here to pick up Alice. We were going to have lunch together today." I explain.

"Oh, well she left with some guy a few minutes ago. She said that she hasn't seen him in years and wanted to catch up with him over lunch." She says with a tone of sorrow.

"Oh. well that's ok I have to get going anyways. I'll see you later mom." I say placing a kiss on her forehead before getting out of the house and getting back into the cruiser.

I felt tears sting at my eyes. _'I told you Bella, she don't care about you. I mean shit she didn't even give you a call or a text giving you a heads up. No she let you come here looking like a idiot.'_

I try to shake the voice out of my head. "No that's not true she does care about me, and she must of just forgot about our lunch date today." I say trying to convince the voice and myself.

I wipe my ears and throw the car in gear before driving back to the station.

~~~xxxx~~~

I pull up the the station and park in the front before getting out and walking in to the elevator.

I press the down button to go to the morgue and check up on how our John doe is.

I walk into the morgues to see mike finishing the y-incision. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey Bella, I found out who our John doe here is." He says taking his gloves off and throwing them away in the bio trash.

"Oh yeah? Well lay it on me then?" I said walking towards the body.

"His name is Eric Yorkie. 25 and went to Forks University." He says handing me the minila folder.

I take it and look threw it. "Hmm, he went to the same high school I did."

"Ok well I'll go home and review this. Thanks doc, let me know if you find any thing else." I say heading towards the doors.  
>"Night detective, and will do."<p>

"Night doc."

* * *

><p>I pull my cruiser up into my drive way and see a yellow porsche there.<p>

I get out and look to find Alice sitting on my steps. I close the door and make my way to her.

"Uh hi." I say quietly.

"Hey." She says standing up.

"How may I help you Alice?" I ask a little harsh.

She flinches. "I'm sorry about lunch Bella. There was this guy that wanted to talk to me about my clothes and offered me a job here designing clothes for him." She try's to explain.

But I didn't wanna hear it. This was what had us- no this is what had her break up with me. I'm not going to go through that pain again.

"I don't care Alice, your not my girlfriend. You don't have to explain anything to me." I push past her and up the stairs unlocking my door.

"Bella, I know your mad. Just talk to me." She had tears in her eyes.

I sigh and my shoulders fall as I open the door and turn to look back at her. "Last time I did that it didn't work, you still left me. What makes you think this time will be any different? I ask in a low calm voice.

"Bella, please believe me when I say it this time. I love you and I don't want to lose you again!" She pleads.

I turn all the way around again. I look at her and see the tears in her eyes but I could see that she was being honest as well.

"Ok Ali, I believe you. Would you like to come in, I'm ordering Chinese?" I ask opening the door for her to come in.

She looks happy and nods her head before walking inside but stop in front of me turning to look up at me.

She looks like she considering something until she finally reaches up with a hand and pulls me down by my neck and kisses me softly.

I shut my eyes and moan internally as I feel her wet tongue touch my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open slowly and allow her tongue access in, it's not long before she touches my tongue with hers and moans.

I couldn't help but moan as well, I start sucking on her tongue. She pushes her body onto mine and rubs herself into me pulling harder on my neck making the kiss deeper and more heated.

_'Stop Bella! I thought you were supposed to take in slow, not dry fuck on your front porch.'_ I gasp as I pull away from her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me confused.

"Bella?"

I shake my head and swallow.

"We're supposed to take this slow Alice, this is not slow." I say quietly.

She looks kinda sad. "Oh well I'm sorry Bella, I just miss you so much and want you so back that I can't seem to help my self." She says grabbing my hand rubbing her thumb over my knuckles.

I sigh and bend down to place a soft kiss on her plump lips. "I know Ali, I want the same things but we should take things slow."

She puts her head on mine and breaths out a shaky breath. "Haha your right I'm sorry, I'll try to control myself next time."

_"Your not the only one_." I think to myself. I wrap a arm around her waist and pull her with me into the house.

"Come on beautiful, lets order some dinner." I say as I close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in the longest time. Writers block and than problems with the cop can do that to you.<strong>

**Uh thanks to every one and especially to those who reviewed this story.**

**Please review and let me know whatcha think. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if not please accept my sincere apology.**


End file.
